A meeting of friends and rivals
by moonservant
Summary: Sequel to Winning the Heart... Tom and Hermione are teachers at Hogwarts and now teach the remaining members of the golden trio. How will former rivals and old friends act now that time has changed. Plus, the two are facing family challenges.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Someone, I fear I don't remember then name, asked if I was planning to continue with the story. I thought about and perhaps it would be interesting. If however it turns out remarkably dull, do tell me and I'll end it.**

**Disclaimer- I actually do own Daniel and part of Harry's new friends. However, if you recognize the character from the books, it, obviously, is not mine.**

Tom stood in front of the Gryffindor, Slytherin class. They all stared back at him, waiting for him to speak. Although he was not evil, he had a slightly cruel streak and enjoyed watching them squirm. It made the school year a bit better as they knew he was to be respected. One boy in particular caught his eye. Harry Potter sat in the second row third seat over next to Ron Weasley. Alexander Black and Taylor Lupin were on their right and Eric Pettigrew sat next to Draco Malfoy on their left. He'd have to watch young Eric if he was mixing with that bunch. He continued to study them remember when their parents had been the ones before him. The Riddles kept in touch with the Marauders but they were not particularly close with the kids. It would be interesting to teach them and get to know them. Let's just hope they were not like them.

"Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts. I am Professor Riddle, also head of Slytherin house as some of you may know. I will tell you know that I do not tolerate slackers. This is a hard class that is essential to your studies. It will be mentally and, later on, physically trying. Pay attention now and you will go far with it. Slack off and you will come to dread this. However, I understand that not everyone is a gifted as others and will struggle nonetheless. I am hear if you have any questions what so ever. I want you to pass this class and will do everything with in my power to get you there. Any questions so far?" he asked. One timid hand raised into the air. He nodded for the girl to speak.

"My grandfather told me that you could talk to snakes," she said quietly. "Is that true?" Tom gave her an amused look that made her shrink.

"Who's your grandfather?" he asked.

"Evan Rosier," she mumbled. So he was breeding, the old 'friend' of his. The girl was in Slytherin as well, also someone to keep an eye on.

"He would know that. We were friends in school," he told her. This seemed to shock her. "Not what he told you then? Well, it kind of fell apart seventh year, difference in morals and ambitions. But I will spare you the history lesson, that's Binns' job. However, that is true."

"Isn't that dark magic though?" Weasley called out. Tom stiffened visibly.

"It's all a matter of how it's used. The ability in itself is not dark but it can be used for dark things," he explained knowing this all to well. "It's a family ability but if you are under the assumption that parseltounge is evil, then you are saying my entire family is evil. Actually no, my grandfather and uncle kind of were," he thought aloud. "However, this is not what I planned on spending the lesson on. This year we will be learning about minor curses and hexes and how to repel them. You will be able to identify and perform them, though I will warn you that use of them outside of this class will be punishable. Now open your text book to page ten and go to twelve." He walked around the class pretending to keep them on task but really listening in on conversations.

"Kind of a weird guy don't you think?" Alexander asked Taylor. The other boy nodded as he continued to read. He appeared to be a studious fellow like his father and great-aunt, good.

"Failure to Slytherin he is. Married a Gryffindor, son was a Ravenclaw, and a mudblood at that. Don't know how he's the head of the house. Father said many times that Snape should have taken over. Don't get me wrong, he's brilliant but a smear to the Slytherin reputation," Malfoy told Pettigrew. Tom would have laughed if it had not been for the mention of his father. He, the heir of Slytherin was a smear to the house. Oh, that was too good.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm interested to hear more of your opinions tonight during your detention. Swearing is not allowed," he told the blond boy. Draco fumed and went back to his reading while the Gryffindors snickered. The bell rang and the noise of scraping chairs filled the room. "I want a ten inch summary of this on my desk Wednesday," he called out. This was going to be an interesting year. Once the room was empty his favorite person walked in.

"How was class?" Hermione asked, giving him a quick kiss.

"I handed out a detention, reveled, sort of, our family secret, and was accused of being a shameful Slytherin. It was good," he answered honestly. True, it was one of the more eventful first days he'd had in a while, and it was only the first class. "Don't you have a class to be at?"

"That's actually what I wanted to tell you about. I've switched posts. I'm the new Herbology teacher. Professor Sprout received an offer to do field research and I volunteered to cover for her," she explained excitedly.

"Then who's teaching Ancient Runes?" he asked.

"Your favorite, Bill Weasley," she told him. Tom immediately brightened up. Bill was his favorite student, very proficient in defense and extremely intelligent, almost rivaled his grades, tied with Hermione. It would be great to work with him. "I have to go, class starts soon. See you tonight," she told him and ran off.

Hermione just made it to class as the bell rang. The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors gave her curious looks as she fell through the door. Literally, she tripped on a vine that snaked across her path. She pushed her self off the floor and brushed a bit of dirt of her robes as she approached the head of the table.

"Hello class, sorry about that. I was talking to another professor and just lost track of the time. All right, so I am Professor Riddle, not to be confused with my husband or son. Oh, some of you just had him didn't you?" she noted at the fearful looks. "Don't worry, that was just an act. Tom's really a big softy, not that I told you that or anything," she added slyly earning a few nervous laughs. The Hufflepuffs shot each other anxious glances, as they had not had that class yet. "Alright so on with the lesson. For the next week, we will be studying Romanian Mushroom. Can anyone tell me what these are used for?" she asked indicating the pink and yellow fungus before them. Justin Finch-Fletchley raised his hand.

"They are used to cure dragon pox right?" he answered timidly. She told him he was and awarded ten points to Hufflepuff. She had forgotten that Justin could be shy when you first met him. She went on to explain the basics in caring for the plant and its unusual behavior during the winter solstice. The class remained attentive through the entire thing and all too soon, they were dismissed for lunch.

Hermione took her place at the staff table and started a conversation with McGonagall. Tom was not there as he was preparing a surprise for the sixth years.

"So what do you think of the batch so far? Do we have another case of mischief on our hands?" she asked Hermione.

"It's too early to say but I seriously hope not because I don't think we can handle them and the Weasley twins," she told her coworker and friend. The two women shared a laugh as Daniel approached. He hissed something that she could not understand. "Switch back Honey," she told her son.

"Oh sorry Mum. Been talking to Nagini, She decided to have a bit of fun with the third years," he explained as a slight blush rose to his pale cheeks. Daniel was a handsome boy of 28 with his father's build and eyes. He had Hermione's brown hair which was always wavy and fell into his right eye. He still had the glimmer of youth and innocence that made everyone latch onto him. He was intelligent, not a huge surprise, and gentle. All of his students, minus half of Slytherin ironically, loved him.

"Was there something you needed?" she asked.

"Yeah, if you see Dad between now and dinner could you ask him to meet me _there _at seven?" he requested, referring to the Chamber of Secrets that he partially owned.

"Of course, but is there something I should know about going on?" she pressed motherly.

"Not yet, but believe me you will know as soon as I get approval," he told her and walked out.

"I worry about him sometimes. Too much like his father at times," she told McGonagall.

"He's wise though, and not foolhardy like Tom though. He has your wisdom," she assured her. Hermione just shook her head worried.

Xxxxxxxx

Tom walked through the dark underground passage into the elaborate chamber. There stood his son stroking the nose of the ferocious basilisk, Marvolo. It was Daniel's idea to name him that. They were hissing back and forth to each other, Daniel in a worried tone and Marvolo in a comforting one. They were close, kind of like him and Nagini. He found it ironic that his carefree son would befriend the most dangerous creature around.

"Evening everyone," he hissed to them.

"It's been awhile Tom. I thought you forgot about me," Marvolo responded.

"That's more than a bit impossible," Tom reminisced. "So what did you want Danny?" Daniel stared at his feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"I wish I could take Marvolo up for a lesson sometime. It could be interesting; they are misunderstood creatures. Marvolo here's harmless," he said, unaware of the past.

"You know you can't and you're avoiding the subject. What's really up?" Tom asked softly, knowing that this was a touchy subject.

"You remember Christine Hewson?" he asked.

"The Dragon Researcher?" Tom clarified not sure what this had to do with it. Danny nodded, refusing to meet Tom's eye. Don't get me wrong, they were close, best friends, but he was scared at the moment. "What does she have to do with this?"

"Kind of everything. We've been dating secretly for two years now and…I…uh…" he trailed off. It all made sense to Tom now.

"Are you trying to say what I think you are?" he asked in shock.

"The boy wants to make her his mate," Marvolo clarified.

"Oh thanks bud, knew I could count on you not to tell," Daniel snapped at the serpent. "He's right though. I want to ask her to marry me, and I'd like your approval."

"Usually you're suppose to ask the girl's father, not yours," Tom teased him, mind whirling.

"I did. He told me that if I hurt her that I would wish I had never been born. He scares me honestly," he admitted.

"I have no problem with it. She was a nice girl, Slytherin too, and if you love her then go ahead," he consented. A huge grin split Danny's face and he gave his dad a thankful hug.

"I have to go tell Mom, promised," he told him and left. Tom watched the retreating figure and ran his long fingers through his graying hair.

"They grow up so fast Marvolo. Seems only yesterday he was a toddler running about the house pretending to vanquish dark wizards with a stick then screaming that night because a werewolf was in his closet," he reminisced. "Oh he was so excited to get his Hogwarts letter. Naturally, he was to be in Slytherin. We all knew it so it was a bit of a shock when he was placed in Ravenclaw. Imagine the heir of Slytherin in Ravenclaw. At least it was not Gryffindor. Something other than the staff table would have probably caught on fire then," he laughed. "He was the brightest student in his class. Learned everything quickly and could out duel a seventh year in his third. That's when I brought him down here. Why did you try and eat him by the way?"

"I thought he followed you down unaware of who he was," Marvolo hissed. "You have not told him what we did in your fifth year?"

"No, of course not, I'm ashamed of it. He does not need to know his dad is a murderer," he answered.

"You were simply carrying out Slytherin's work and purifying the school," he tried to comfort his master.

"That's a bit hypercritical of me, being a half blood myself. If there is one thing Tom Riddle is not, it's a hypocrite. And what happened with the girl he could never trust me. He'll live better not knowing that," Tom decided. If snakes had shoulders, Marvolo would have shrugged. "Thanks for the help," Tom mumbled. "I've got to go, Malfoy and I are going to have an animated discussion."

"Can I help in anyway?" the snake asked excitedly.

"No, we can't kill him," he told him. The snake nodded and slithered off with a goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Don't worry, there is actually a plot to this story, and I cannot see straight at the moment…hmmm. Okay, glaring paper and computer screens do not mix. Your vision gets a bit wacky. Okay chapter 2- Malfoy's detention, Harry and gangs pov on their lovely professors, Snape included. And this is not a one shot obviously, my life has just been a tad busy.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own HP or related characters, or the scenery, tis Ms. Rowlings. **

Malfoy stood outside Professor Riddle's office at eight o'clock wondering if he should go in. He hadn't done anything wrong and he wanted this guy to know that he wasn't going to listen to him. Total waste of a Slytherin. Why would anyone in their right mind make that mudblood Head of House? Probably Dumbledore trying to poison more pureblood minds into acceptance. Well then again, if he didn't go, his parents would find out that he was disobeying a teacher and that would not end well. He knocked reluctantly and the professor called for him to enter.

He stepped over the threshold to find the older man leaning over a bit of parchment looking stressed. He took a seat on the opposite side and waited for him to speak. He noted that he looked less menacing now then in class. His age showed through.

"Time seems to have caught up to me. I've always felt quite young but then today I realized my son is grown and taking my place," Professor Riddle said in a far off voice. Quickly he realized his company and snapped into teacher mode. "But that is not why you are here, to listen to my personal life. You seemed to have some interesting opinions of me and I would like to know more."

"I apologize _sir_. That was completely out of line of me. It won't happen again," Draco apologized.

"Nice try Mr. Malfoy but that is entirely not true. You will leave this office and then drag me through the dirt with your friends when I am supposedly out of earshot. There were a few comments I'd like to address so that this won't have to happen again. You called me a mudblood. True, I am not a pureblood like the Malfoy family, but does it truly define a person? Speak freely by all means," he told the boy, indicating him to express his opinion.

"It does. Purebloods are more powerful and have a greater right to learn magic. The founder of our house believed that and he was the greatest wizard of all time. Surely then, this idea shared not just by me but by all decent families has some credibility," he said, showing that this idea was something he had grown up with, not formed on his own.

"That's very much not true. My mother came from a pureblood family and they really were horrid people who had only an average ability to do magic. My mother in fact, from what I know, was a squib. So how could that be if they were purebloods?" he asked. He was going to make him think.

"They were lying?" he suggested.

"Fair guess, but wrong; inbreeding. They all had the potential to be brilliant like our ancestor who shall remain anonymous, but their minds were cluttered from the inbreeding. My mother running of with a muggle saved me from that fate. My potential was unleashed," he explained. Draco looked a little less than convinced.

"Not what I've heard you aren't that brilliant," he mumbled.

"Your grandfather thought so. Would have followed me to Azkaban had I asked," he argued.

"He's the one who told me that," Draco pressed. Tom had to think about that one.

"He could have been referring to my relationship. He didn't approve of it and that's where our friendship ended. However, ask him, he'll tell you that I was smart. You also commented on my family. I just cannot see anymore why Slytherins are so desperate to isolate themselves! Granted, I was shocked that Daniel ended up in Ravenclaw. Then again, he could not have survived Slytherin I think, sorry, going off again. It's good to branch out, I challenge you to try it," he dared him.

"You dare me to socialize with scum?" the boy asked in disbelief.

"Unless of course you're too scared to do it, but I thought daring was a Slytherin quality, even if it's not the most noticeable trait," he pressed, pulling his student into a trap.

"I can so! I can do better even! I'll befriend Potter and Weasel!" he exclaimed proudly. He could change.

"Great, maybe you could be an example to the Slytherin House then. Now as to your punishment for swearing and insulting a teacher, you are going to be scrubbing desks for the next half hour," he told him. Draco sighed and trudged out the door with a bucket of soapy water and brush. Tom laughed lightly as he kicked his feet up onto his desk. He might not be a dark lord but he could still control the boy.

"You appear to be in a good mood," Hermione greeted him with a small kiss.

"Should I not be? My son's getting married, I just got a Slytherin to break their principles, and it's a new school year," he listed.

"What did you make him do?" Hermione asked seriously.

"I simply challenged him to socialize with the other houses, hurt his ego a bit, so now he's going to befriend Harry and Ron," he shrugged.

"Darn, nice!" Hermione commented.

"Yeah, just have to play to their weaknesses. Anyway, let us not talk about that. I take it Daniel told you?" he said more than asked.

"Yeah, oh can you believe it? Our son is grown up. I've known it for years but this just kind of makes it blinding obvious," Hermione answered a bit sadly, but clearly happy. (Oxymoron anyone?)

"I feel old now," Tom remarked offhandedly.

"You're not," she argued.

"You're only saying that because it would make you old then," he laughed.

"Maybe, or the fact that we had a relationship going five years in the future," she pointed out.

"That's creepy. Let's NOT talk about that," he pretended to gag. "Where's Danny?"

"He went to ask Christine. I hope that he'll be back soon. I'm dieing to here the confirmation," she squealed excitedly. Although she was 52, she was young at heart. Just then, a grim, and soaking wet Daniel walked in.

"It's not raining is it?" Tom asked noting his appearance.

"I jumped in the lake," he murmured.

"So what did she say?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"I didn't ask," he growled, glaring a hole into the floor.

"Why?" his mother asked concerned. He continued to stare at the floor and bite the inside of his cheek, a sign that he was trying to grasp an idea.

"She was cheating on me," he hardly whispered. "Caught her with Neal Clayton. I asked why and she said that she liked me well enough but she was looking for a Slytherin. Didn't want to risk her family's reputation."

"Oh Honey, I'm so sorry," Hermione sighed sadly, embracing him.

"You know it's funny. She wants a Slytherin and here I am, the Heir of Slytherin being turned away," he laughed coldly, bringing a chill to the room. He pulled himself from his mother's embrace and stormed off to his room.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" she asked Tom worriedly.

"Yeah, he'll sulk for a few days and then be back to his normal self," he assured her, but deep down, he knew something more was wrong.

Xxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor Common Room:

"I can't believe we have homework on the first day!" Ron exclaimed irritably.

"I can't believe you guys aren't finished," Taylor teased them.

"Well excuse us for not being a bookworm like you and choosing to prepare for school in other ways than memorizing textbooks," Alexander retorted referring to the mass amounts of prank equipment their fathers had got them.

"It really wasn't that much actually," Harry commented distractedly.

"Like you can say that, as you're still working on it yourself," Eric answered irritably while scribbling. Luckily, he had his mother's brains and looks.

"I'm not, it's a quidditch book," Harry replied, flashing him the cover. "How long is that?"

"About three feet," he guessed.

"He said ten inches! Why the extra work?" Taylor exclaimed proudly yet curiously. He was glad not to be the only dedicated one.

"I have an argument with it and am simply expressing my opinion with supports from the chapter," he answered.

"Suck up rat," Ron mumbled.

"It won't do you any good. That Riddle fellow doesn't like suck ups," Alex pointed out. "Dad told me so. Now the little Missus will."

"Speaking of teachers, what do you think of them?" Harry asked.

"They seem nice enough, very knowledgeable," Taylor commented.

"Smart yes, but that Snape guy, horrid. Favors the Slytherins more than their head of house does!" Ron pointed out. Agreement followed his observation.

"Riddle though, scary guy. I tell you, he's going to be a hard one to read. Will defiantly watch him closely," Alex decided. He was the people watcher so that would be his job.

"Then again, he's suppose to be really nice," Eric interjected.

"I don't know about that. I didn't get good vibes from him. Call me crazy but I just feel like he's hiding something," Harry decided.

"Crazy!" Ron sang over his book.

"No, but I'm serious…"

"Actually that's my dad," Alex joked. The group groaned hating the pun.

"Stop it Alex, let Harry continue," Taylor sighed with a roll of his eyes. (hey a rhyme)

"Nothing, not much to say," Harry decided, going back to his book.

"Now Mrs. Riddle, sure to provide us with an easy A in Herbology," Alex said confidently.

"Doubt it, you have to work for your grade but she's not biased," Taylor disagreed.

"Did anyone feel like you already knew her?" Ron asked.

"I did," Harry answered.

"Could this have anything to do with the fact that our parents are sort of friends with her?" Eric asked obviously.

"No it felt more like that," Ron clarified.

"I think you guys are a little caught up in the excitement," Alex told them.

"Maybe," Harry mumbled, trying to remember this move.

"Hey want to go pranking?" Eric asked with a sly smile as he set his essay down.

"Going to get us into trouble already?" Taylor asked in disbelief.

"Might as well start our reputation early," Alex agreed with Eric. Harry set his book aside with a look that would have made his father and godfather proud.

"I'll get the cloak," Harry said.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- My head hurts. Stupid Physics making me use more that three brain cells… Well, here's the next chapter!!!!!! Sorry this took FOREVER to get out. I've been busy and haven't been able to get to it.**

**Disclaimer- If the character shows up in the book, then they aren't mine**

Hermione knocked on Daniel's door as she had done many times in the last twenty-eight years. After the third time she opened it with a sigh to find the boy fast asleep with his left arm buried beneath his pillow, sheets strew onto the floor. His eyes were red and puffy showing he had cried long into the night. Even in sleep, he looked troubled. It broke her heart to see him like this. It had been a month since he and Christine had separated.

"Danny, time to get up, class starts in two hours," she told him with a gentle shake.

"Do I have to?" he mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Yes you do mister. Wait, have you been up this whole time?" she asked suddenly.

"It's hard to sleep when someone is pounding on your door," he answered irritably. He was not a morning person in any regards.

"Well come on, you don't want to be late. And Aunt Gretta sent you a letter," she added. He was close to his adoptive aunt and loved hearing from her. Daniel stretched out and pulled his arm out to wipe the sleep away. The sight that met Hermione's eyes blew her away.

"What is that?" she asked. On his left arm was an emerald snake curled around a thunderbolt. It was so familiar, yet strange.

"Oh this," he answered dumbly examining the marking, "just a tattoo I got about six years ago."

"Why haven't I seen it before now?" she asked, staring fearfully at the blinding green mark against pale skin.

"I knew you wouldn't like it. Why else would I wear only long sleeves?" he reasoned.

"Because you're your father's son," she admitted, that was her logic. "Where did you see that marking?" She'd seen it before but where? It was not _his _marking but it was associated with him somehow.

"A dream, I thought it was cool and decided to get this done," he answered. She nodded thoughtfully and left quickly. As soon as the door shut behind her, she fell to the floor, pressed into the wall. She cried, not out of disappointment, but from haunted memories of her past. The fear of knowing with each adventure every school year that Harry might not make it, of knowing that Ron was in danger from association, of holding the two in her arms when they were so weak in that chamber, from the sheer memory of Voldemort. She had forgotten about it almost after all these years, but the marking brought it all back. No, Tom was not Voldemort, but he could have been and that meant that Daniel was the son of Voldemort. He had the potential to be what his father was not. This is how Tom found her.

Tom sat in his office, deep in thought. Something was wrong, and he knew that Daniel was a part of it. Maybe not at the center but somehow he was involved. Nagini recently told him that Hogwarts was tense. Something to do with the walls that he could not understand. This started about a week after Daniel's breakup. The boy became more distant, spending even more time in the library; he never truly smiled, and grew this malicious smirk when in thought. He was not the sweet little boy he use to be. Then Nagini reported that he frequently went to the Chamber. Did he know?

"A mouse for your thoughts Tommy?" Nagini hissed, slithering down from her perch.

"Don't call me that Nagini," he hissed back.

"What's wrong? I have not seen you this worried since Albus accused you of cursing Snape," the snake pressed.

"Well, he was right wasn't he? He almost fired me for it," Tom answered back.

"You are avoiding the question. What is wrong?" she pointed out annoyed.

"Daniel, he's changed. There is something inside him that is just so familiar but I don't know what it is. I'm worried sick about him. I think there is something going on," he answered, glad to voice his worries.

"You see yourself in him perhaps?" she suggested.

"Maybe, but it feels different. It's dark, very dark. I need to find out!" Tom yelled, throwing his wand across the room.

"Perhaps you should talk to Marvolo? The boy is very close with him after all," she reasoned. The snake was too clever sometimes, or his reason was clouded.

"Thanks for the help. I'll go ask him, excuse me," Tom told her, pulling a shirt on and walking out of the room. He was surprised though to find Hermione lying on the floor sobbing. He ran over and pulled her up. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed on his shoulder. "'Mione, what happened? What's wrong?" he asked in a panic. She didn't answer, in fact in was a good ten minutes before she calmed down enough to speak.

"D-Daniel, his arm…" she whispered between gulps of air, "everything came back."

"I don't understand," he told her, worried even more.

"He has a snake and thunderbolt tattoo on his arm," she explained more clearly. "It just reminded me of the Dark Mark and the tattoo the Death Eaters had. It brought back all the memories that I tried to banish." Tom held her tighter, a pain filling him with the knowledge that he had caused her so much grief in another time. In the beginning, she would wake up screaming or crying with memories of Voldemort and her friends. "Tom, what if Daniel is slipping down that road?" He winced at the thought. He had worried about that early on, but the boy's personality had totally contradicted it. He never did tell her about her fears though.

"I-I d-don't think that's happening," he tried to comfort her.

"You don't believe it. You only stutter when you're scared," she told her, eyes piercing his.

"Actually, I do. At one time, I was worried that he would have my dark side, but now I don't. I'm just worried about him is all. Something is wrong, I just don't know what yet," he told her.

"You think he's in danger?" she asked, worried about her son.

"I don't know," he answered. Just then, the door opened and Daniel entered.

"Oh, sorry," he mumbled and left their rooms.

"I want my little boy back," Hermione whispered.

"Suddenly the teenage years seem easy," Tom told her, earning a small smile. "Do you want Nagini to follow him and make sure he's fine?"

"No, he can handle himself. Perhaps he's just depressed and needs time," she told him hopefully. "Maybe you should talk to him?" He said he would and after making sure she was fine, headed off to talk to his old friend.

Xxxxxxxx

"Where is he?" Alexander complained as the class sat in DADA bored out of their minds. It was ten minutes into class and Professor Riddle was nowhere to be found. They were planning on leaving as there was no point in them being here. Well, actually only Alex was planning on leaving, but the teacher inside all Lupins took over Taylor.

"Alright, well, since Professor Riddle is not here yet, I will take over. We were on page twenty, basic shields. I want you all to read the section and in five minutes, we can get into pairs and practice. The class rolled their eyes and mumbled about being bossed around but got to work as it did kill time. Taylor looked over his classmates, wishing that his dad could see him now. He'd be proud. His musings were short lived, as the door slammed open and a disgruntled Professor Riddle stalked in hissing to himself. The class stared in horror at the strange language mixed with the confused and enraged look that filled the stern teacher's eyes. And to one black haired and green eyed boy, a haunting feeling filled him, stealing his breath. However, the Professor quickly realized he was not alone, and stopped.

"Class began already?" he asked, stunned.

"A-a-about ten minutes ago," Eric told him, still shocked from the display.

"Sorry, I was just… uhm…well it doesn't matter," he told them distracted, walking to the front of the class. He then saw Taylor standing in his normal spot. "What are you doing Mr. Lupin?" he inquired.

"Just keeping them busy until you got here?" the boy answered fearfully. Although he respected the older man, he was still scared of him.

'You're like your father you are. Ten points to Gryffindor, and thank you. You may take your seat now," he instructed. Taylor practically ran back to his desk as his friends snickered at it.

"Hey Harry, you alright?" Draco asked his new friend, noticing his far off look.

"Y-yeah, uh, just yeah," he mumbled, causing Ron and Draco to look at him curiously. The rest of the lesson past tensely, while the students practiced they would constantly eye their teacher while he drifted off into his own world. The bell rang finally, and the students ran off quickly, speculating what might have happened. Tom ignored them though and instead tossed a bit of Floo Powder into the flames.

"Aw, Tom how are you?" the Headmaster asked pleasantly upon noticing the head in his fireplace.

"Living, can I talk to you tonight after dinner?" he asked.

"Is everything alright?" the elderly wizard inquired, eyes twinkling.

"Must this entire conversation be in question form?" Tom evaded.

"Why are you avoiding my question?" Dumbledore questioned, ignoring the former question.

"Can you just answer my first question? Can we speak later?" Tom pressed annoyed.

"Six work?" he asked.

"Yeah, see you then," Tom affirmed and pulled out. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and thought about his friend and former student. He had been suspicious of him during his school days and Hermione had proved them justifiable. He was to become a dark lord if she did not stay. This also made Tom work to earn his position. Dippet turned him down when he graduated, so the two left school. Hermione thought of being a Healer but dropped out of school when she and Tom were married and so they traveled together, getting by with whatever they got in from their random jobs. They were never rich, barely got by with all the expenses traveling frequently brought in, but they gained quite a bit of knowledge. Ten years later, the year Dumbledore took over, they came back, both requesting to fill the DADA and Ancient Runes positions. He hired Hermione on the spot but still worried about Tom. True, he was not a dark lord plotting to corrupt the students but he held this darkness and pain that he could not trust. The memory of their first meeting still plagued him each time he saw the boy. Hermione knew what he was thinking and quite animatedly expressed her opinions and finally, partially out of fear, he gave Tom the post. It took about five years, but the boy earned his trust and became a good friend. He could not imagine how he could have ever been evil.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel sat in the back of the library, face hidden by a thick, worn tome. His feet were propped up on the table and his eyes quickly scanned the pages.

"Hey kiddo, what're you reading?" Hermione asked, sitting down at the table.

"Nothing," Danny answered, not even looking up from the page.

"Never heard of it, care to share?" she teased him. He sighed and turned the page.

"It's kind of a biography about Salazar. Basically all four founders complied their notes, opinions, and memories of him into this book. They have one for every person. Ravenclaw's is quite interesting," he told her. Hermione paled slightly. What if it revealed things he shouldn't know.

"What part are you on?" she continued, hoping to disguise her worry.

"Gryffindor is relating the forming of the houses. He has quite a sense of humor," he mused, turning another page.

"I couldn't tell looking at you," she told him, noting the irritated look.

"I'm not in the most pleasant of moods," he commented dryly.

"Why?" she pried.

"The same reason I've been through every crap mood this entire month," he answered.

"You need to get over her. I know it's hard, but you need to move on. This attitude isn't healthy," she told him.

"Mom, I really don't want to hear it," he said, getting to his feet and grabbing the other books on the table. "I'll see you later."

"I love you Daniel, no matter what," she called after him, tears forming.

"I love you too Mom," he answered back, a glimpse of his old self shining through. Hermione smiled, everything was going to be fine. But her happiness was short lived as the boy froze, eyes going blank, hands limp. The books fell to the floor and Daniel swayed as if he were going to fall. Hermione jumped up, preparing to catch him, but then life returned, and Daniel grabbed his books and fled without a word. Hermione stared at the retreating figure. She needed to tell Tom..


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- YAY NEW CHAPPIE!!! So thanks for the reviews! They really mean a lot because I'm worried about this story. Just have this feeling that it's not as good.**

**Disclaimer- If the characters show up in the book, then they are not mine**

"Woah, slow down there buddy boy," Tom cautioned his son as Daniel raced down the hall. "Are you okay?" he asked, noticing his pale face and slightly trembling hands.

"Y-yeah, just forgot about the missing step is all. Quite a shock," he told his dad with a small laugh.

"You're lying, clearly you just came back from the library and it's just around the corner," he called the bluff. "So what's really going on?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We never see you, you avoid people like the plague, your attitude is terrible, and at the moment you look like the giant squid got a hold of you. So what's up?" he pressed.

"I've just been a bit upset over the break up…"

"That was a month ago," Tom pointed out.

"SO, IT'S STILL HARD TO THINK ABOUT!" Daniel roared, marching of in irritation.

"Smooth," Bill Weasley chimed in.

"Oh, think you could have done better?" he asked defensively.

"Probably, what's going on?" the former student and new professor inquired.

"I uh, I don't know. He just got out of a bad relationship but I know there's something else wrong. Hermione and the others have noticed the difference. Heck, even the students have asked if he's alright!" Tom stressed. Worry was written across his face in bold marker. Bill felt a great deal of sympathy for the older man.

"Do you want me to talk to him? Maybe it's something he would rather talk about with someone his age?" Bill offered.

"Oh Merlin, yes, if it's not too much trouble that is," Tom accepted.

"Of course, I'll report back with what ever I find. Where can I find you?" he asked his old teacher.

"Uh, I have a meeting with Dumbledore now, and I'm not sure how long that could take, but I guess just in my office," he decided. The two parted ways, each planning for an uncomfortable conversation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what's wrong Tom? I've seen people more cheerful in Azkaban," the Headmaster stated calmly. Tom fidgeted nervously with his sleeve while refusing to meet Dumbledore's twinkling eyes.

"If I told you, you'd be confused beyond belief," Tom finally said.

"Then just fill me in on what I need to know," he suggested as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's not that simple. To tell you, would be to lose all the trust you have in me, and to jeopardize my family," he countered.

"Tom, if someone is in trouble I need to know. If you are in trouble I will help you work it out, but I need to know what is happening!" Dumbledore said firmly, the joyous twinkle gone. Tom knew he had to tell him, but it would be difficult.

"I was suppose to be a dark wizard but Hermione prevented that. What she didn't tell you is how close to the surface I was, it almost happened. Fifth year, Hagrid didn't open the Chamber," he chocked out. This was it, the confession. "I did." There it was out in the open, suspended in mid-air.

"Well, uh, I don't know how to respond to that," Albus said in disbelief. For once, the greatest wizard of all time was speechless.

"You don't have to, for that's not the problem at the moment. As you know this means that I am the descendent of Salazar Slytherin, as is Daniel. He knows that, and about the Chamber, but he doesn't know what it's suppose to be for, or that I've used it. However, he has suddenly acquired an interest in the family. If he found any of this out, it could be disastrous. You've probably noticed he's been acting differently. Well, that's because his girlfriend broke up with him because he wasn't a Slytherin. He wants people to know who he is, and if he found out, he might be tempted in his grief to prove himself as the heir of Slytherin. I don't know what to do," he confessed. Dumbledore thought it over, absorbing and processing all he'd just learned. As much as he wanted to discuss Tom's past, he recognized that his fears were liable.

"I'm assuming you've already talked to him. Have you tried talking to his friends? Maybe they know something," he suggested.

"Bill's talking to him now and I already talked to Marvolo," Tom told him helplessly.

"That's good, then perh- who's Marvolo?" he asked suddenly. That name was not ringing a bell. The only person with that name was Tom, and it was not a common name at all. The probability of Daniel knowing a person with the name of Marvolo was infinitesimally small.

"The basilisk, Slytherin's monster, he and Danny are thick as thieves. Actually, Danny gave him the name. Anyway, we had a little talk this morning, and it did not go well. He's been prying into the family secrets and Marvolo is not the best secret keeper so he finally let it slip that it was built for Slytherin's will to be carried out; to purify the school. He didn't say how that was to happen and why a chamber was needed so we're still safe, but with the Ravenclaw nature it won't last long," he told his mentor.

"All the more reason then for you to find out what is wrong," Albus told him.

"What if it's too late though?" Tom worried.

"I don't know," he admitted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bill rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. Daniel sat against the dungeon walls holding his head as if in pain muttering to himself.

"Leave me alone… just go away," he mumbled sadly.

"Why Danny, all I want to do is help you," a second voice answered. It sent chills down Bill's spine. It wasn't possible that something that cold could come from Daniel.

"You were so mad though. It hurt so badly," Daniel sobbed.

"You weren't working hard enough. Don't you want to know the secret for your success? Don't you want people to respect you?" the cold voice asked harshly.

"Yes, but I really am working hard. There's just so much I have to do and it's a lot to read," he protested weakly.

"I understand Danny. I promise to be a bit more patient," it said in something that must have been a comforting voice.

"Really?" Daniel asked childishly. Bill couldn't stand to hear that voice again.

"Hey Daniel, how are ya?" he asked brightly before it could answer. Daniel suddenly sobered up and glared at the red head.

"What do you want William?" he questioned darkly.

"Just to say hi," Bill answered, sitting down by his friend. "So what's up?"

"Nothing, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot to do," he dismissed himself. Well there was always the forward method.

"You're parents are worried about you Daniel," he called after them.

"Tell them to deal with it. I don't need their help," Daniel answered solemnly. Tom and Hermione were not going to like this one bit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what did you find out?" Tom asked later that night when Bill came over.

"Can we help him?" Hermione questioned eagerly, desperate to help her son. Bill anxiously pulled at the fang earring trying to put this in the kindest way possible.

"I don't know what is wrong with him. I tried to talk to him, but he just ran off irritated," he told them. The worried parents sighed in disappointment, but Bill was not finished. "There is something you should know. When I found him he was huddled over talking to himself, only half the time it was not his voice. It was so dark and cold, it froze my blood. He was begging for it to leave him alone and be patient. It promised to give him power if he found something out but I don't know what." Hermione passed out and fell to the floor. Bill and Tom laid her on the couch. She was not the only one affected though. Tom was shaking terribly. Bill summoned a bottle of Fire whiskey and Tom took a large gulp of it that made the younger man flinch. Tom didn't notice the pain though.

"He's possessed," Tom said hollowly.

"By what is the question though," Bill told him. Tom nodded emotionlessly and stared off into space. Bill excused himself feeling that they need a moment to recover.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Well this only took about forever and a half to update. Could have something to do with the fact that I got distracted, forgot about this, and then hit finals week. Well here is chapter three. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. **

"You called Mum?" Harry asked as he stepped into Lily Potter's office.

"I just got done talking to Minerva," she told her seriously and watched as he paled. "Supposedly there have been a series of dung bomb explosion, suits of arms of armor collapsing on Mrs. Norris, and other such pranks. I know that Dad and your uncles did not let you leave home unsupplied, but I am saying now that I do not want you getting into trouble. You are a bright boy and I do not want anyone thinking other ways because you are getting into trouble." Harry nodded in understanding. His mother had quite the temper sometimes. "Whose idea was it to turn Peeves pink though? That was clever," she asked good-naturedly.

"Alexander's, supposedly Sirius should him a spell for turning ghosts various colors," Harry answered. They shared a nice laugh, but were interrupted as Lupin burst in, grimed face.

"Lily, you need to see this," he gasped. The three rushed out of the office and Lupin led them to the third corridor where a large crowd was gathered. They pushed there way through and stared amazed at the sight before them. Hannah Abbot, a Hufflepuff first year, lay on the soaking floor, a horrified expression frozen onto her grey face.

"What happened?" Lily asked Dumbledore, who stood on the other side of the clearing.

"She has been petrified," he announced to the group. "Luckily, we have a healthy supply of Mandrakes that once matured, will be able to cure her. No harm is done," he tried to assure them.

"Who did this?" asked Harry, horrified to see a fellow student like this.

"It's him, the Pettigrew kid!" someone shouted. All eyes turned to Eric who cowered around behind his friends.

"That's not true," Alexander defended him. "He wouldn't hurt anyone."

"You cannot believe it was him can you Professor?" Taylor begged the Headmaster.

"Of course not, no first year could have done this," he assured the boys. Harry noticed though that as he said this, Dumbledore was staring pointedly at Tom Riddle. Had he been right in hesitations towards the teacher?

"All students are to report back to their common rooms now. Teachers, I need you to stay here," Dumbledore announced. The prefects began herding the students away in a storm of chaos. Harry looked at the poor girl one last time and was about to turn away, when something caught his eye.

_Slytherin's will shall be fulfilled_

What did that mean?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're not going to find anything Harry! Slytherin must have kept his will very private," Ron complained, setting another book aside. They had spent the entire weekend holed up in the library looking for anything that would tell them what was happening.

"Well if it had something to do with petrifying people I would not imagine he would be blurting it out to the world!" Eric said sarcastically. He had been working the hardest to prove that this was not his doing.

"Are you sure you don't know anything Draco?" Harry asked the Slytherin again.

"I told you already, no. I sent Father an owl asking if he knew anything, but until then I" he was cut off as Crabbe tossed a letter in front of him.

"This was sent for you," he explained and stalked off. The Slytherin house was quite resentful towards Malfoy for socializing outside of the house. Draco set the book down and quickly opened the letter, scanning the contents quickly.

"Anyone heard of the Chamber of Secrets?" he asked. Nobody had.

"What does it he say about it?" Alex asked eagerly.

"Nothing, just to be careful," he replied.

"Well, at least we have something to off of now," said Harry optimistically.

"Hey, I do not think she was cursed," Taylor announced for the first time.

"Why not?" Eric asked confused. Was there another way for one to be petrified?

"Well, I could find nothing about a petrifying curse that did not have a counter curse. However, if a person looks into the eyes of a Basilisk, they die," he reasoned.

"But she's not dead," Ron pointed out.

"No, but if you do not look directly in, say in a mirror, you will be petrified," he corrected.

"One little problem though," Harry realized, "wouldn't someone have seen a giant snake?" They had to admit it was unlikely that got in completely undetected.

"Guys," Draco decided, "I think we need to pay Professor Binns a visit." The six ran out to meet the ghostly teacher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I failed him Nagini," Tom hissed sadly. "He's becoming the monster I vowed to hide from him."

"You mean the incident with the girl?" the cobra hissed back. Tom nodded as tears rolled down his face. "It was not. He was on the seventh floor when she was found. There is no way he could have gotten all the way up there after sealing Marvolo back up,"

"But all signs point to a Basilisk attack, and there is only one of them in the castle. Only Daniel could have released it," he stated.

"Yes, it was the giant one who attacked the girl, but it was not Danny who did it," she corrected him.

"Then who?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- HI my lovely reviewers!!!!! Thank you for all the lovely comments. Oh, and I'm sorry about the spelling error of Hannah's last name. Turns out it's Abbott not Abbot.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own HP, but Daniel is my character… no touchy.**

"Marvolo!" Tom yelled as he stalked into the chamber. He was irate.

"It's good to see you too Tom," Marvolo greeted him in a tone that hinted that he had just been awakened.

"Who let you out?" Tom asked quickly.

"No one," the giant serpent answered confused.

"Don't lie to me. Nagini smelled you all over the attack site. Now tell me, who let you out?" he asked again with a dangerous edge to his voice.

"I do not know what you are talking about. I never left," Marvolo told him. Clearly he was not going to get anywhere with this line of questioning.

"What did you do last night?" Tom inquired softly, conversationally almost.

"Explored the tunnels for a good part of the time, then the boy came down for a little visit. I must have fallen asleep during the time because I do not remember him leaving," the snake reminisced.

"Danny was here?" he clarified.

"Yes, why?" Marvolo asked him. Sometimes humans could be a bit slow.

"Did he say anything?" Tom questioned, ignoring the Basilisk's question.

"Yes, but I do not know what. It was all in human speak," he answered.

"Thank you," Tom told him and left. That was helpful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you hear the news?" Tom asked his son as he pulled up a chair in the library. Daniel just laughed a bit as he continued reading.

"Who didn't hear about the girl? It's a shame though, bit spooky too," he answered. He did not sound sincere in his response though.

"I just talked to Marvolo for obvious reasons. I understand that you went down there, what for?" he questioned.

"That's really none of your business. Allow me to put a bit of your fears to rest though. I did not allow him out. Whatever attacked the girl had to be human," Daniel corrected his father.

"Then how do you explain the writing on the wall?" Tom hissed angrily. Daniel fixed him with a curious look.

"What does that have to do with anything? It's probably just an overly proud Slytherin acting up. This could just be a practical joke from a student. Unless you know something I don't," he reasoned. Tom denied he knew anything and excused himself.

"Why don't you tell him Tommy," an eerie voice hissed from behind. It was a terrible, cold, haunting sound that sent chills down Tom's spine. He knew that voice all too well, but how was it possible? He spun around, not knowing what to expect, but only saw Daniel staring at him oddly. He sprinted away scared, hoping to forget his past.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione vigorously scrubbed at the spotless stone floor of her room. Sometimes muggle cleaning helped her blow off steam. She decided that mopping was just short of pointless, and started organizing the shelves on Tom's desk. Surprisingly, the put-together Tom Riddle was a closet slob. It was remarkable that he could find anything. She pulled out a stack of papers to restack them when a little black book fell onto the floor. She bent down to pick it up, but upon finding no title became curious and flipped it open. Pages upon pages of messy writing and sketches filled the worn paper. She turned back to the cover and found Tom's name in the lower right hand corner. Of course, it was his diary. She began reading random pages. There was the various anagrams he formed with his name, and random rants about everyone he knew. It was almost funny. She turned the page after reading about how stupid Malfoy was, to find a terrible sight. A drawing of a snake wrapped about a lightening bolt lay in the middle of the page with "Basic Divination, pg 87" next to it. She dropped the book and burst into Daniel's room, grabbing his old Divination book. Finding the page, she saw the symbol staring up at her.

"_The Shanka- sign of evil comings or deception from an ally"_

She put the book back and thought about the definition. Clearly evil was here, but what about the deception part. Who could be deceiving Daniel? After all, it was his dream the sign appeared in so clearly he was the one being deceived. This did not make sense though. Everyone loved him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what do we know?" Harry asked the group.

"The Chamber is hidden somewhere in this school, though know one seems to be able to find it," Eric offered.

"Ideas for where it could be?" he continued. Harry was really getting into this mystery.

"Below the school probably, with the entrance located somewhere completely obvious so that no one would think to look there," Alexander offered. Everyone seemed to agree with that.

"There is some monster inside that only the Heir can control," Taylor told them, "the Basilisk perhaps.'

"Again we still need to figure out how a giant snake got around the school, but I am leaning towards the Basilisk theory," Harry agreed. "So with that, who might the heir be?"

"Well it would have to be someone who could control a snake, a parseltongue," Ron thought aloud. One person came to mind.

"You don't think it was Professor Riddle do you?" Taylor asked them.

"Well look at him. He is head of Slytherin house and can talk to snakes," Draco pointed out. "Then again, he told me he was a half-blood. Possibly a hypocrite though."

"We should probably get proof though before telling the world about it," Alexander reasoned.

"Alright, then we should start researching the Riddle family," Harry decided.

"No, not Riddle. His father was a muggle, we need to look up his mother's bloodline," Draco corrected them.

"How are we supposed to do that? Do we have a name for her?" Eric piped in.

"There is always the process of elimination. We know that they were pure-bloods. That means we just narrowed it down to about twelve families. I know all about the people in my family and they are all accounted for. Only one person ran off with a muggleborn and that was Andromeda but she is too young. That narrows it down to only a few families," Draco explained.

"And my family is not related to anyone great so he's not a cousin of mine," Ron added. And so it was off to the library again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- So possibly the second to last chapter. Hoepfully I'll have the last one up today, but if not it'll be up in about two weeks.**

**Disclaimer- (insert generic message here)**

All parties involved in the Chamber research where frustrated. It had been three months since the first attack and no one was able to prove it was anyone. There had already been six more attacks, none fatal yet, and many were considering closing the school. Several parents had pulled there children out, and some students had written home asking to leave. Time was running out.

For Harry and his friends, the research was almost at a dead end. Everything on wizard genealogy was dealing with the major families, the ones Draco eliminated. They were only half way through the section. If only they had a last name.

Hermione, Dumbledore, and Tom were unable to prove it was Daniel because he was always accounted for during the attacks. He never just up and disappeared. Granted, they did not want it to be him, but it would make their search easier if it were he. Little did everyone know, the end was in sight.

Taylor flipped through an old yearbook searching for anyone resembling their DADA teacher. It was long and tedious work and eventually everyone was going to look the same. One picture finally caught his eye though, Marvolo Gaunt. He had the same piercing gaze as Riddle, and they shared a name. Walking in on an argument between Hermione and Tom had proved beneficial.

"Hey guys, look up the name Gaunt," he told the others. Ron summoned all the books with that word, only three, and began searching. They flipped through all the history and finally found a family tree. It was extensive, but finally it gave them what they wanted.

"They are related to Slytherin," Harry admitted excitedly.

"Alright, now is it possible that Riddle could be related to them?" Taylor conducted them.

"Uh, he had a daughter named Merope and a son named… something I can't pronounce," Ron filled in. "So if that Merope person is his mother or grandmother or something then yes he is, and that would make him the heir of Slytherin."

"What happened to her?" Taylor asked quickly. They might have him.

"She married, to whom is unknown, and died," Alexander interpreted. This was unhelpful but they decided to check the history. Luckily, this book updated itself.

"Reportedly crazy… known for being parseltongues… dirt poor… Marvolo and Morfin imprisoned for attacking Ministry officials and a muggle…" Eric scanned.

"That sounds about right," Draco decided. "He told me his mother's family was crazy from inbreeding and he told the class that his uncle and grandfather were slightly evil. Then there is the fact that they all had to ability to talk to snakes which is pretty rare."

"I think we got our man then," Harry concluded. They six ran off, ignoring the warning of Mrs. Pince about leaving books out, and found Lilly Potter.

"Mom, we know who the attacker is," Harry told her.

"We already know to. The ministry are arresting him know," she informed her son.

"Great," he told his friends," all that research for nothing."

"Well at least Riddle's being brought to justice," Ron figured.

"What?" Lilly asked them confused.

"You just said that Professor Riddle was being arrested," Alex told her.

"No, I said the culprit was. Hagrid is the one petrifying people. He was the one who did it last time too. I was surprised though, he seemed so nice," Lilly corrected them. They stared at her open-mouthed.

"That's impossible!" Ron exclaimed.

"But Tom Riddle is the Heir of Slytherin! Hagrid could not have possibly opened the Chamber," Taylor told her semi-calmly.

"I do not know what you are talking about, but I know that Professor Riddle is innocent. The Ministry has proof that it is Hagrid," she finalized and shooed them out.

"What are we going to do now?" Eric asked the group.

"I don't think there is anything we can do," Ron answered.

"No, we could follow him, catch him in the act," Harry decided.

"That's mad!" Taylor told him.

"I like it," Alexander agreed with Harry. And so it was decided, they would follow their teacher. They never got the chance though.

"All students are to return to their common rooms immediately. All staff to the fourth floor corridor," McGonagall's voice filtered the halls. Curiosity got the better of them and they ran to the fourth floor, hiding behind a corner.

"As you all can see," Dumbledore called out to the crowd, "a message has been left. Someone has been taken into the Chamber of Secrets."

"Who?" someone asked.

"Well, we do not know yet, we are waiting for a report," he told them solemnly. "Heads, please return to your houses and find out if anyone is missing and report back to me. Everyone else, search for stray students and make sure they get back to their houses. Unless someone is caught, I fear this may be the end of Hogwarts." The teachers dispersed, but something was off. The way to the dungeons was left and yet Riddle went right. The group of Gryffindors rounded the corner after saying bye to Draco and tried to look innocent, as if they were simply heading up to the tower. However, once they saw their teacher they veered off and followed him. But the next event was unpredictable.

"Tom, I'm going with you," Hermione told her husband. They jumped behind the corner so as not to be seen and listened in amazement. Hermione was in on this too?

"You can't. I need you to cover for me while I take care of this," he refused.

"No, this affects me just as much as it does you! Snape or someone else can take care of the students. I am going with you!" she demanded. Eventually he gave in and they continued on their way.

"Guys, not all of us can go. I think only I should follow them and you guys can go back," Harry decided.

"I'm going with you, just incase you need help," Ron offered.

"They'll notice if all of us are gone, and you guys couldn't make an excuse to save your lives. I'll go back," Taylor said.

"You should go with him as well," Harry told Alexander and Eric.

"We could distract them from your absence," Alexander agreed. Eric simply nodded. "Good luck guys." They split up and Harry and Ron rounded the corner just in time to see the pair duck into a girl's bathroom. With a bit of hesitates, they leaned up against the door to listen. At first, all they heard was odd hissing, followed by grinding masonry.

"Well, this is it," Tom said reluctantly.

"Wow, Harry and Ron had some nerve going down this," Hermione exclaimed quietly. The two first years exchanged stunned glances. What was the likely hood that Hermione would know a Harry and Ron? Moreover, what did she mean by that?

"They were here?" Tom asked in amazement.

"Yeah, you kind of possessed Ron's sister so she'd open it and they rescued her," she explained quickly.

"Oh very nice," Tom said sarcastically. "Well, at least we know this won't be like that."

"Oh Merlin I don't want to do this," then all was silent. Harry cautiously pushed to door open and peered inside.

"Ron, look at this!" Harry gasped at the giant hole in the wall. The two made their way towards it in awe and stared down into the nothingness.

"We aren't going down that are we?" Ron asked afraid.

"I think so," Harry answered. He gathered up the nerve and jumped sliding down the pipe. Suddenly, he got an idea how the snake was getting around, the plumbing. He landed with a thud on a stony and bone-littered floor. He dusted himself off and stepped to the side realizing that Ron was close by. Sure enough, just seconds later Ron skidded to a halt before him.

"That was brilliant!" he told Harry, picking himself up.

"Come on, they went this way," Harry pointed out. They followed the tunnel, and found the Riddles. Harry motioned for them to hide behind a bit of rock that jutted out, but luck was not on their side. Ron's foot hit a loose stone that bounced off the wall loudly. The two professors spun around, wands drawn, and walked over to them

"What are you two doing down here?" Hermione whispered harshly upon recognizing them.

"We were going to ask you the same thing," Harry commented darkly.

"That doesn't concern you. Why did you follow us?" Tom demanded.

"To prove to everyone that you're the real Heir of Slytherin, the one attacking our friends," Harry answered. The adults were speechless.

"How do you know that?" Tom asked weakly.

"It's amazing what you can find in a library," he hinted. Tom swore quietly.

"Well, you can't get out that way, so I guess you'll just have to wait here until we finish," Hermione reasoned.

"No, we came to save whoever is in there, and we are not going to standby and let you kill them," Harry rejected. Ron was turning an unnatural shade of white with fear.

"We aren't going to kill anyone. We came to save them too!" Hermione corrected the boys.

"Prove it," Harry challenged.

"Very well then," Tom agreed angrily and hissed at the snake door. The stone snakes parted as the two halves opened, allowing them in. The four people stepped inside the magnificent room. A narrow stone floor lined with snake statues lead into the main area where there stood a wall-sized statue of Salazar Slytherin. "Welcome everyone to the Chamber of Secrets," Tom joked.

"This is creepy. I don't get why you guys enjoy coming down here," Hermione breathed.

"Oh come on, this is the ultimate guy hangout," Tom told her. "Don't you guys agree?" he asked Harry and Ron. They were too much in shock to say anything. As they approached the statue, they saw a struggling figure attacked to the wall. They ran over and the two adults suddenly stopped when they saw whom it was.

"Daniel!" they cried together.

"Mom get out of here! Dad is behind it all! He made me do it!" he yelled, struggling to get out of the rock strap across his chest that bound him to the wall.

"What, I did not! What are you talking about?" Tom asked his hysterical son.

"I don't know! Somehow you got into my head and made me attack the students!" he screamed back.

"No I would never- I didn't" he denied. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were beyond confused.

"Well if you didn't do it, then who did?" Ron thought aloud.

"Hello Tom," the cold voice greeted him.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Okay so this is really the second to last chapter. I will update in about two weeks time. I'm sorry but I will not be able to get on. Hope you enjoy it and PLEASE review!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. **

They turned to look at the speaker and froze. There stood a slightly hazy, young Tom Riddle. Four people looked from Tom to… other Tom.

"What the hell is going on here?" Daniel expressed everyone's thoughts.

"Who are you?" Tom asked fearfully.

"Why Tom, I'm hurt, you don't remember me?" it cooed. "I'm you."

"How can there possibly be two Tom Riddles who look exactly alike?" Ron questioned. The figure grew angry and changed shapes, going from Tom to a pale, snake-like person with bright red eyes.

"What did you call me boy?" it shouted at Ron who cowered behind Hermione. She stared fearfully at the figure, all her old fears and nightmares returning to her.

"V-Voldemort," she chocked out. This cheered the monster up and he turned back into a human.

"Thank you Hermione," it chirps. "Yes Tom, it is I, Lord Voldemort, the spirit you banished so long ago."

"This isn't possible. You were just an emotion and a name!" Tom told him as if that would make it go away. Voldemort laughed humorlessly.

"How foolish you are boy, so naïve. Let me teach you something about spirits. When you become engrossed in an emotion, it becomes a life of its own. It takes on a form and will grow. However, if the person then rejects that emotion suddenly, the form is ripped from the body and forced to wander the earth. So I took over your son's emotionally distraught mind and used him for my own purposes. By having him finish your job, he has become cruel enough for me to attach myself to his soul and ultimately take over!" he explained.

"That was quite specific," Ron commented. Why do villains always give a detailed explanation of their plans?

"But why?" Tom asked sadly.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute!" Daniel interrupted. "What is this about doing his job? I'm the first one to open the Chamber!" Tom and Hermione blanched while Voldemort grinned cruelly.

"Tom, I'm disappointed in you. Not telling your own son about your past, lying! How awful," Voldemort taunted him.

"I didn't do it, you did!" Tom accused him.

"What are you guys talking about?" Daniel questioned them irritated.

"You opened it last time didn't you?" Harry figured out.

"Oh Dad, please say you didn't!" Daniel begged. Tom just lowered his head.

"I'm sorry Danny."


	9. Chapter 9

A/n Sorry about the wait! Okay, so last chapter. I fear this is going to be sad and one of the character's is going to die. Actually two I guess. So thank you to everyone who reviewed. I was just as nervous if not more so when I started this and all the positive feedback meant so much to me. –Hands you all cookies- Thanks again!

Disclaimer- Just borrowing a few characters for a bit of fun.

"No, no… THAT'S A LIE!" Daniel cried out, tears pouring down his face. "You couldn't've."

"And yet, notice that he does not deny it," Voldemort pointed out manipulatively. "They lied to you, both of them, so what makes you think you can trust them?"

"Don't listen to him! We didn't want to hurt you," Hermione explained desperately.

"Oh yes, he doesn't look hurt at all," the spirit replied sarcastically. "Now Daniel, I want you to reconsider my offer. I'm offering you power, greatness and have I ever lied to you before?" he cooed.

"Well, no but… I don't know," Daniel's resolve weakened.

"But they make me sound like a monster don't they? However, they have lied to you before. What makes you think they aren't lying now, that they are jealous?" Voldemort pressed.

"Daniel don't you believe him!" Tom spoke firmly for the first time since this ordeal began. "I know the corrupt view of power he has and believe me, it's not worth it! Destroying lives and separating families is not power; it's cruel and sick. Yes, I opened the chamber and ended up killing a girl and the guilt has never left. But I'm proud of that guilt, because it lets me know that I am capable of human emotion. If you go with him, you won't feel guilt or compassion and you'll be something less than human, a monster. Don't let that be your fate!" Daniel looked from his father to the ghostly figure beside him as if weighing their trustworthiness.

"You know Voldie, you do make a mean offer. It's rather tempting," he finally spoke. The rest of the occupants looked crestfallen, but he wasn't done. "Nevertheless, I've never been one to trust strangers easily so I'm afraid I'm going to take my father's word over your's. Good luck finding another person to corrupt." A sigh of relief filled the chamber. Even Harry and Ron knew a major disaster had just avoided.

"Very well then, say good bye," he decided and pulled out the boy's wand. The Killing Curse was on his lips when a jet of red light flew through the spirit. The snake like form of Voldemort turned, livid, to find Tom with his wand drawn.

"Don't you dare touch my son," he warned dangerously. A sick and twisted smile darkened the spirit's face as he approached

"Or perhaps, you'd like to go first Tom?" he asked mockingly. He advanced on his maker who backed away, trying to think of what to do. Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked between them helplessly. Thankfully, Daniel had a bit of experience with this evil spirit and knew its weakness.

"MARVOLO!" he hissed loudly. The giant snake erupted from the pool of water in front of the statue. The Basilisk noticed the threat against his former master and friend and lunged at the serpent-like creature. Marvolo convulsed as Voldemort molded with his mind. Using the moment of confusion, Hermione broke her son free of the stone restraint and ushered the students towards the exit. Daniel stayed back with his father to finish off their enemy.

The Basilisk became alert signaling that its death also meant Voldemort's. Father and son raised their wands but where knocked off their feet by a well-aimed hit with its tail. While Tom hit the far wall rendering him unconscious, Daniel managed to hang on enough to land, rather ungracefully, on top of the stone head. He righted himself and saw the serpent advancing on Hermione. He gathered all the hate he could muster and sent the fatal green curse towards the snake. Whether he saw it coming, or through animal instinct, Voldemort ripped itself away from Marvolo and dived towards Ron, who had leapt in front of Hermione. Marvolo dropped to the floor and allowed the curse a clean shot at Ron's chest. The first year boy fell to the ground dead. (Much crying)

No one moved or spoke. Hermione hollowly moved to her fallen friend and knelt beside him, holding his head in her lap as she had in another lifetime. Violent sobs wracked her body. Harry walked up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder for support, as much for himself as for her.

Daniel fell to his hands and knees in disbelief. He had killed him. He, Daniel Thomas Riddle, was a murder, no better than that monster. Disgust and self-hatred welled-up inside him and for a minute, he considered jumping off the statue. However, his father's speech echoed in his mind. He was not that bad. Pulling himself weakly up, he clamored down the statue and revived Tom.

"Wha… what happened?" he asked, surveying the morbid scene.

"I killed him dad, the red head, _I killed him_," Daniel whispered in disgust. Knowing how he felt, Tom stood up and strongly embraced his son. "I didn't mean to though… it was an accident," Daniel cried.

"Of course you didn't… I know you never would," Tom tried to comfort him, but he knew it was useless. Whether for minutes, hours, or a lifetime they stood there, no one knew, but finally Hermione spoke.

"W-we should take h-him up. H-his parents need t-t-to know," Hermione gasped. She tried to pick Ron up, but she was too weak and slumped down. Everyone helped pick her and their fallen comrade, each feeling responsible for the tragedy.

"How are we getting out of here?" Harry asked realizing that they had slid down here.

"Back door, this way," Tom answered emptily. They all exited the chamber and started up the staircase.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They made it to the Hospital Wing without running into anyone for which they were grateful. They laid Ron down on a bed carefully while Madame Pomfrey rushed over thinking someone was hurt. She gasped in shock and looked at the group for answers but realizing she was not going to get them, went and flooed the Headmaster. Dumbledore stepped out of the grate and approached the miserable group.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

"My Killing Curse hit him," Daniel accused himself. Dumbledore stared at the young man in shock. Harry realized this and piped up. He knew the young professor had not meant to hurt his friend and was going to defend him.

"An evil spirit was possessing a giant snake and Professor Riddle tried to hit the snake but the spirit jumped from it to Ron and so the snake fell down and the curse hit Ron instead. He did not mean to and you can't send him to Azkaban!" Harry explained firmly. Dumbledore nodded in understanding and assured him that no one was going to Azkaban.

"Damn it!" Tom yelled suddenly, falling into a chair and covering his face in his hands.

"Tom?" Hermione questioned.

"Why does my life always have to hurt someone?" he asked her. "All I've ever done was hurt people. I just can't win. Either I become a monster and kill thousands or I change and still take your friend's life. I just can't win!"

"Oh Tom, it's not your fault. You didn't know this was going to happen. Don't beat yourself up about this," Hermione comforted him as she hugged her husband.

"You shouldn't have come back Hermione. You just should have let me become Voldemort and die," he told her. She slapped him firmly across the face.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, don't you ever talk like that again," she demanded. "You gave so many people a life for this. Now don't you ever think that!" He smiled weakly, but obviously it meant a lot to him.

"That didn't make any sense," Daniel commented, having listened to their little exchange. Just then the Molly and Arthur ran into the room.

"Tell you both later," Hermione mouthed to Harry and Danny. They glanced at each other and with a shrug, went to condole the grieving parents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, that thing was actually you in another dimension?" Daniel asked Tom weirdly. They'd just been told about Tom and Hermione's past.

"And you killed my parents, tried to kill me, and my friends on multiple occasions?" Harry continued.

"Well, yes, dang, that sounds really harsh," Tom commented in realization.

"Told you changing was a drastic improvement," Hermione pointed out. He nodded thoughtfully.

"You were beat by a baby!" Daniel laughed. His father, one of the most powerful wizards ever was sort of killed by a one year old. That was too good.

"That was Lily's fault," he mumbled irritably.

"So we were friends at one point?" Harry asked Hermione. She nodded in affirmation. "It's strange, R-Ron and I both felt like we knew you, both of you actually," he told them.

"Well, you did, you just didn't know it," Hermione assured him.

"You know, that's just creepy. My mother should be younger than I am right now," Daniel mused.

"Yeah, that's just not right," Harry agreed. The group laughed a bit, taking comfort from one another. Nothing would heal the pain of loosing Ron, but together they would make it.


End file.
